Heat
by TeamJacob3
Summary: Brookelynn Swan is the daughter of Charlie Swan. She is moving permanently into Charlie's house after getting abused by her step-father Phil. She has a rebellious, fiery nature that leads her to trouble. So what happens when she meets Jacob Black?
1. Chapter 1

Brookelynn Swan is the daughter of Charlie Swan. She is moving permanently into Charlie's house after getting abused by her step-father Phil. She has a rebellious, fiery nature that leads her to trouble. So what happens when she meets Jacob Black?

We were driving from the Seattle airport. I was sitting awkwardly next to my father, Charlie Swan. Hi, my name is Brookelynn Saige Swan. I have long, wavy blonde hair, brown glimmer eyes, and a slender frame. Im pretty, i know i'm pretty. Just after being attacked and exploited by your step father, its hard to look at yourself the same. That's why Im moving in with my dad. I cant explain how ready i am for a new start, a new beginning. Im a trouble maker, its just my nature, I cant help it. I was always happy, and I hope to get back to happy.

"So, are you excited about being a junior?" Charlie asked me. "Yeah, I can't wait to meet the people here. Thanks for letting me come live with you Dad, it uh, it means a alot." I told him. "Oh no problem, kid. I just can't believe that your step-" I cut Charlie off, "I know, but it's okay. Im fine." We rode the rest of the way home in silence. We pulled up to my dad's old house in the rainy town of Forks, Washington. Outside, I saw a shiny, black jeep wrangler. "Dad, whose car is that?" I asked. He was grinning, "It's yours, Billy and Jacob brought it down today. Welcome home."  
This has been my dream car since I was little. How did Charlie know? I didn't care. "Dad, you did not have to do this, thank you so, so much!" I told him. "Oh it was nothing." Charlie said, blushing. "Jacob has been working on it, barely cost a thing. Actually, Billy and Jake are coming down to watch the game tonight, if you dont mind." He said. I didn't mind. You see, Billy Black is Charlie's bestfriend, Jacob is his son. We are both 17, he lives in La Push. The last time I saw Jake was when we were 13, I was out of his league. Let's just say I had more 'experience' than typical 13 year olds. But he was cute back then, and from what I understand, he's grown, buffed up, and cut his hair. I bet he's hot. "Sure, that'll be fun. I'm going to go rest." I told him. I had practically the whole upstairs to myself. Charlie's room was on the main level, and he had a bathroom down there. I get my own bedroom, bathroom, and space in this house. Perfect.

I straightened my long hair, put some fresh make up on, and threw on some jean shorts and a normal tshirt. I didnt want it to look like i was trying to hard. I unpacked some things, but mostly i just sat in silence. I marveled at the safety i felt here. I hadn't felt that in a very, very long time. If your wondering, here's my story...  
My mother, Renee, married Phil when I was 10. By time I was 14, he had raped me. No one knew about it. After being abused and molested a couple hundred times I had to tell my mother. She chose Phil over me. That's why im here living with my dad. I barely saw him before, and but we always stayed in contact. I missed him. He's also my way out, so I am forever great full of him. He felt so guilty, even though none of it was his fault. I heard the doorbell ring. "Hey Brooke, come down here and say hi to Billy and Jacob." My dad said. I headed down stairs.  
"Brookelynn, look at you. Last time I saw you, you were a tiny litte thing." Billy said. I smiled, "Hi Billy." I sent a look over towards Jacob. He was huge, he had to be over 6 feet tall. He was tan, muscular, and very hot. This could end up being really fun, I thought to myself. "Brooke you remember Jake, right?" Billy asked me. "Ofcourse, hey Jake." I said, acting like his body didn't effect me at all. I was playing the 'interested, but totally not interested' card on him. I saw that Jacob was giving me the same look over that I had given him. I tried to think about what he was seeing. Tan skin, not tan like his, but I did live in Arizona. Skinny, athletic body, blonde hair, and a pretty face. I wanted to laugh, by the looks we were giving each other, it was so on. He grinned a white smile, "Nice to see you again, Brookelynn. I guess we'll be seeing each other a lot since the two old men over here act like their married." He laughed. He has a sense of humor, nice. He was still looking at me, damn, he wants me. Charlie cleared his throat, "The game should be on, you kids wanna watch it." I started speaking, "Actually, I think im going to go check out my car. Jake, you wanna come with?" I asked. "Sure sure," He responded, cooly. "Alright, you kids have fun.. Be careful." Billy said. We went our separate ways.

"So, Jake, I haven't seen you in so long. What's been goin on?" I asked him. I've always been good at making small talk, or just leading boys on. Alright, let's face it. Some people call me, whats the word? Slutty. I can't help it. After being raped by Phil I had to have other images fill my mind, so that's what I did. It's who I am, and c'mon, its fun.  
"Oh, not too much. La Push gets pretty boring. Hows everything going with you?" He asked, "Everything's good, i'm ready to start school. I'm just worried about not knowing anyone." I told him, using my innocence to the max. "Why are you worried? You'll meet people, no problem." He said. "Well , I had gone to school with the same people my whole life, and now, I don't know how it will be." This was true, I was scared to death. "Don't be nervous, your cute, funny, and from the way Charlie talks about you, smart. You'll be fine." He smiled. "Haha, thanks Jake. Too bad you dont go to Forks Highschool, then I'd atleast know someone." I told him. He laughed, "Atleast La Push isn't to far away."  
"Wanna take the jeep for a drive?" He asked me. "Hell yeah, im so excited, Charlie said you've been working on it?" "Yeah, It was nothin. Quick fix. You'll like it." He smiled.  
I got into the drivers side of the jeep, Jake got into the passenger seat. "Now, everyone knows how bad girls are at driving, don't kill me." he said. "Oh, wow, your funny Jacob." I laughed. "Where should we go?" I asked him. "Well, we could go over to la push. You could meet some of the guys?"  
So he wants me to meet his friends.. I almost couldn't control my thoughts when I was driving. It had been a very long time since I have actually been attracted to someone. I hadn't been with that many people, but the ones that I have been with were only to get my mind off of Phil. I really hadn't wanted any of them. Except Jacob. My senses were just screaming danger danger. I'm unbelievably attracted to danger. I like the rush, the adrenaline of knowing that I'm doing something that I probably shouldn't be doing. I was also given the beautiful gift of lying. I know, that sounds ridiculous. But, I can hide anything and almost everything from anyone. I have gotten in trouble for many things. No one even knows, not my mother, not my friends back home, only the few witnesses that most likely don't even know my name anymore. I love danger, and I love being at risk of getting into trouble. What do these things mean to me? Jacob Black.


	2. Chapter 2 Bonfire

We were driving down the small, 2 lane highway to get to La Push. We were just talking about our schools, the classes we want to take once the summer is over, and what we might want to do when we're older. "A pediatrician? Really?" Jake was staring at me with doubt. "Yeah really," I laughed, "Why does that surprise you so much?" I asked him. "You just don't seem like the medical school type of girl. I can see you out raisin some hell until you're 90." He chuckled. "That's true, but I plan on raisin as much hell as I can before med school." Time to flirt, I thought to myself. I nudged Jake's arm, "Hm, maybe you can raise some hell with me this summer." I said smiling. I sent him a look that only said 'Lets go'. He started blushing, and that made me laugh. "Oh I'm sure we'll raise a lot of hell together." He emphasized the word together, that just about made me blush too.

We spent the whole rest of the short drive to La Push flirting like crazy. This was fun. Jake's an interesting guy, and he's funny, and he's very appealing to look at. I was really enjoying the fact that he was the only person that I knew up here. I started wondering about what he was really like though. I have met guys who act a lot like him, but once you get them alone, they want to go slow. I don't want to go slow. Even if you're in a relationship with someone, I don't see what's so sentimentally pleasing to wait for anything. That was just me though.

"Turn right here." Jake said, it was a little dirt road leading to the beach. "Jake you're cleaning all of this dirt off my car," I told him, laughing. "Sure sure, ill clean your car." He said, rolling his eyes. "Shirtless." I mumbled, laughing pretty hard. "What?" He said, laughing along with me. "Oh nothing, I was just making sure that you understand that you have to clean it shirtless." I sent him another look that said 'Lets go'. Actually, I'm pretty sure that this one said 'Lets go somewhere. Now. Right now'. We were both still laughing. We pulled up to the beach and in the distance I could see a low bonfire and a group of boys. The sun was just starting to lower in the sky. While getting out of the car Jake said, "Alright, I'll clean your car if you clean mine." He said, then walking behind me, he whispered, "You have to be shirtless too." I started laughing, stopped walking, looked him in the eye, and said, "Deal." This got him blushing again.

We were walking towards the guys down the beach. We weren't holding hands or anything. That was for after tonight's little bonfire. If you can't tell, I kind of have this whole 'guys, relationships, steps to take when' thing locked down. I'm very good at knowing what to expect and when to expect it when it comes to boys. I wouldn't necessarily say that it's from experience. Like I have said, it's not like I've been in every bed in Arizona. Its just easy to get a reputation about yourself. There have only been a few guys that I have been with. I can just be really observant. I enjoy watching couples, seeing movements, and looking at how different personalities react to various moments. We had spent the whole walk down here flirting, and pushing each other, and talking about everything under the stars. We were about 10 feet from the group of boys now.

"Jake! Jake!" They all yelled. This looked like a fun group of boys. I saw a cooler on the side of the circle they made, and most of them were holding beers. "Well, well," one of the boys stood up, walking towards us, "whose this?" He asked, looking at me and smiling. "Guys, this is Charlie Swan's daughter, Brookelynn." Jake told them. "Hey guys." I said, smiling. "Brooke let me introduce you to all the guys." Jake started showing me everyone. "This is Quil," he said, looking at the boy who first came to greet us. "Sitting over there is Embry, Paul, Seth, Jared, Collin, and Brady. " I said hi t all of them. Looking over this group I saw that they all had short hair like Jake, tan skin, white smiles, and they were all big. And I mean really big. Jake is over 6 feet tall, and most of them are just as tall as he is. Even Collin and Brady, who are a little smaller, are big and muscly. "So guys," I said, really casually, "anyone wanna toss me a beer from your cooler?" I asked, smiling. "Brookelynn Swan, you're the daughter of the police chief at Forks, and you want to drink a beer?" Jake asked me, laughing. "Yeah got a problem with that Jake?" I asked him, getting right in front of him, I got so close the him that our chests were touching. Even in the dark I saw his tan skin go into a small blush. I heard the guys behind me chuckle a bit. "Here ya go Brooke." Jared said, throwing me a beer. "You will continue to surprise me." Jake said laughing. "Wait, you find it surprising that I'll drink 1 beer?" I asked him. He started laughing again, "No not at all," he said, "the thing I'm surprised at is the actual beer, most girls go for wine coolers." He told me. "Yeah those are good too, I like the bitterness of the beer though." I explained. "You will continue to surprise me." Jake said again, smiling.

We were all just sitting around the fire, talking and laughing, it was fun listening to all the guys make fun of each other. "So Brooke, tell us, what's the worst thing you've ever done, or gotten in trouble for? You seem like a girl who isn't afraid of messin shit up." Paul said. "Oh gosh, the worst thing? I got arrested once." I told them all, laughing. "You what? What'd you do?" Collin asked me. I could tell that they were all wanting in on the story. "It's not even bad, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was at a party in Arizona. It was at the University. There was a lot of drinking and one of the dorm rooms got busted up. They told me just to leave since I was a minor, and they didn't want that on my record. But, when I was walking away I heard one of the cops say "No good trashy teenagers these days," and that kind of pissed me off. So I turned around, bitched him out, said some things I shouldn't, and then I found myself in a jail cell." I looked around at all of them, they were all laughing. "So what'd Charlie do?" Someone asked, "He doesn't know, neither does my mom, I convinced them I was sorry enough, they let me out, and I walked home." This really made them laugh. "Damn, you're more dangerous than I thought." Jacob said to me, I got close to his face, and said, "You have no idea." This just made him smile.

"I left my phone in your jeep, I'm going to go get it to let our dad's know where we are." Jake told me. "Alright, here's the keys." I handed him my lanyard. Once Jake was mostly out of sight, I turned to the boys for some answers. "So, guys, what's up with Jake's love life?" I asked laughing. "Jake doesn't have a love life," Embry said laughing. "Really? No girlfriend?" I asked. "Nope." They said in unison. "I'm guessing you want to fill that spot?" Quail asked me, "Eh, I don't know. I'm not really the girlfriend type." I told them honestly. "But, what kind of, erm, experience does he have?" I asked them. Quil spoke again, "It's been a while. Jake hasn't been with anyone. But he has dated before, and they've fooled around. But that was a long time ago. Don't worry, he'll sleep with you." I started laughing, "good to know." I said. Jake came back, and I just sat leaning against him a bit. We all sat and talked for a few more hours. "Your Dad took Billy home, he said you can stay out to whenever, as long as you're with me, and he wants me to drive you home since I know the roads better and it's dark." Jake told me. "I'm ready whenever you are." I told him, smiling. He stood up, "it's past 1, we might as well go home." He said. I stood up as well, "See ya around guys, it was nice meeting you all." I told them. "I'm sure we'll see you soon." Embry said. Jake and I started walking down the beach.

"You like the guys?" Jake asked me. "Yeah, their really funny." I said. "I'm sure you'll see them a lot." Jake said smiling, simultaneously sliding his fingers through mine. I looked down then smiled at him. We were almost to the jeep now. "Ya know, I have a bucket list for this summer." He told me. "Oh yeah? Well what's the first things on it?" I asked him. We were at the jeep now, he turned toward me, grabbed my waist, and pulled me up to him. Our lips touched, and it was like a jolt of electricity shot through both of us. We stood there kissing for who knows how long. Once he pulled away, he said, "That was the first thing on my list." I smiled and laughed. We kissed one more time, then Jake drove me home. Wow, what a good first night, I thought.

Authors note*  
Please review this story, thank you. (:


End file.
